O Aniversário de Sakura Chan
by Liber Logaeth
Summary: Tradução de SAKURACHAN'S BIRTHDAY, por Minchan. Sakura vai fazer 11 anos, e espera por todos os amigos, mas Syaoran não foi. Sakura fica triste e tenta imaginar por que ele não foi. Veja como Syaoran se redime...


**O Aniversário de Sakura-chan**

Um quente e doce raio de sol levemente passou através das batidas da janela quase aberta no apartamento de Syaoran. Lentamente, Syaoran se levantou da cama e bocejou.

**Syaoran:** "Odeio escola."

Ele caminhou até a cozinha, e verteu um copo de suco de laranja. Ele odiava escola mais do que qualquer coisa! Bem, pelo menos, taõ cedo pela manhã. As Cartas Clow foram capturadas, mas ele ainda estava no Japão? Por que, quem sabe? Ele certamente não sabia. Neste exato momento, ele realmente não se importava, ele apenas queria terminar de beber o suco de laranja. Syaoran bocejou mais uma vez, pôs o copo vazio na pia, e foi se arrumar para a escola, depois dos tais "exercícios" matinais.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura ficou na frente da classe, e sorriu. Todos estavam vibrando e totalmente felizes. Bem, ela também estava. O pai dela concordou em deixá-la convidar a classe inteira, ia ser uma grande festa de aniversário de maioridade. Finalmente, ela ia fazer 11 anos!

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura-chan, tu ainda tens um convite a entregar."

Sakura piscou, e olhou abaixo para as mãos, o convite de Li-kun. Ele provavelmente ia chegar atrasada esta manhã, então... ela ia ter que dar a ele pessoalmente. Ele esperava que ele fosse capaz de ir, ela queria que a classe inteira apreciasse a festa dela, incluindo Li-kun.

**Syaoran:** "Estou aqui!"

Syaoran arfava assim que correu para dentro da sala de aula para o assento, ele então se desabou em cima do mesmo.

**Syaoran:** "Eu tenho que parar de praticar katana quando eu me acordar tão tarde pela manhã."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Li-kun rapidamente empacotou as coisas dele, ele tinha este emprego de meio turno para controlar.

**Syaoran:** "Estou contente que terminei todo o meu trabalho de casa."

Syaoran deixou cair o lápis. Praguejando um pouco, ele ficou sobre os joelhos para ir pegá-lo, então ele notou alguns sapatos na frente da cara dele. Ele olhou acima, e viu Sakura dentro deles.

**Syaoran:** "S-Sakura. _(com o rosto levemente vermelho)_"

**Sakura:** "_(que gaguejava enquanto Syaoran se levantava) _Hum... Li-kun... eu... aqui! _(Sakura, envergonhada, entregava-lhe o convite)_"

**Syaoran:** "Hã? _(que falou alto ao olhar para o envelope) _Eu... eu..."

**Sakura:** "É um convite... para a festa que eu vou ter amanhã!"

**Syaoran:** "_(olhando-a com surpresa) _Tu estás me convidando?"

**Sakura:** "_(que sorriu) _Claro! Estou convidando a classe inteira!"

**Syaoran:** "Oh."

**Sakura:** "Eu tenho que ir, ja ne!"

Sakura então agarrou a mochila dela e correu para fora da classe para encarar uma sorridadente Tomoyo. Syaoran piscou de novo, e estufou o convite na mochila dele.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Tomoyo:** "Sakura-chan, tu estás tão bonita!"

Tomoyo gravava a festa de aniversário de Sakura, estava maravilhosa. Eles comeram um bolo delicioso, bem, exceto Li-kun, que tinha se demonstrado tão distante! E Sakura estava vestindo o quimono mais lindo.

**Yukito:** "Tomoyo-chan está certa, tu estás."

**Sakura:** "_(envergonhada) _Mesmo!?"

**Touya:** "Vocês dois precisam dar uma checada nos olhos."

**Yukito:** "_(que suspirou) _To-ya! Isso não foi legal."

**Touya:** "_(sorrindo falsamente para Sakura) _Certo, certo, desculpa-me."

**Tomoyo:** "Eu imagino onde está Li-kun."

**Touya:** "Por que tu estás imaginando? Eu realmente não sei por que Sakura gasta um convite com ELE."

**Yukito:** "_(acalmando Touya) _É que, Touya, Li-kun é amigo de Sakura."

**Touya:** "_(que resmungou) _Nós ficaríamos melhor que ele não mostrasse as caras."

**Sakura:** "_(gritando com Touya) _Oniichan! Tu não deverias dizer coisas com essas!"

Touya piscou com a repentina explosão de Sakura, então encolheu os ombros.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran andava com dificuldade dentro do apartamento, estava tão cansado. Ele sabia que deveria estar contente que ele podia ter um trabalho na idade dele, mas estava tão cansado de trabalhar naquela mercearia. Especialmente quando tinha que trabalhar todo o dia, ele odiava qualquer outro domingo, ele se decidiu. Aquilo era porque tinha sempre que assegurar de terminar todo o trabalho na escola, algumas vezes estava tão cansado para fazê-lo. Syaoran bocejou, estava tão cansado. Pelo menos, todas estas horas extras ele se fez nos últimos 4 meses o ajudariam por quase 2 ou 3 meses livre de trabalho. Então ele entrou dentro dos pijamas, e foi dormir, bem depois que jogou a mochila escolar e o convite esquecido no canto da sala.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Sakura:** "Adeus!"

Sakura alegremente cumprimentava (ou pelo menos tentava) os últimos dos convidados que estavam saindo.

**Tomoyo:** "_(sorrindo) _Aquilo foi divertido, e eu tenho tudo em fita!"

Yukito: "_(sorrindo) _Eu realmente me diverti, obrigado."

Sakura acenou com a cabeça para Yukito, geralmente ele estaria envergonhada e sorrindo feliz, mas neste momento, ela não o podia.

**Touya:** "_(que sorria falsamente enquanto entrava no quarto) _Aquilo FOI muito legal, de fato. Especialmente, desde que aquele moleque não apareceu!"

Yukito suspirou e o pai de Sakura ralhou Touya para agir de tal maneira com os amigos de Sakura.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Kero:** "Legal! _(gritava felizmente enquanto se enterrava no bolo de aniversário)_ Isto é realmente bom!"

**Sakura:** "_(acenando com a cabeça) _Hum-hum."

**Tomoyo:** "_(que simpaticamente colocou a mão em Sakura) _Sakura-chan, tu estás bem? Tu não estás triste porque Li-kun não apareceu? Tu sabes como ele é, provavelmente ele não pôde fazê-lo."

**Kero:** "Hã? _(que olhou por cima do bolo por um segundo)_"

**Sakura:** "_(que sorriu) _Estou bem! Realmente, esta foi a melhor festa de todas! E, de qualquer forma, tu estás certa. Estou contente que Yukito foi capaz de vir."

**Kero:** "Lá vamos nós sobre o coelho de neve DE NOVO."

Depois de um pouco de fofoca e olhar os presentes de Sakura, Tomoyo e Sakura decidiram que elas deviam dormir um pouco.

**Tomoyo:** "Boa noite, Sakura-chan. _(Tomoyo bocejou)_ Tu estás certa de que estás bem sobre Li-kun não vir?"

**Kero:** "_(bocejando) _É claro que está!"

**Sakura:** "Boa noite a todos."

Sakura suspirou, e desligou as luzes. Sakura olhou para Tomoyo e Kero-chan, eles ambos já estavam dormindo.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Eu não entendo. Eu o vi hoje, cedo pela manhã, enquanto eu e Touchan fazíamos compras. Ele nem ligou para dizer um simples 'Feliz Aniversário', ou para dizer que não viria."

Sakura olhou tristemente para o teto, e fechou os olhos, somente para iniciar a ouvir estranhos barulhos contra o teto. Sakura se levantou brevemente e olhou para fora na janela, estava começando a chover.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Syaoran _(pensando)_:** "O que está acontecendo?"

Syaoran caminhava em direção à casa de Tomoyo. Ele iria chegar até o fundo do que estava acontecendo com Sakura a semana toda. Embora ela agisse como feliz, toda vez que ela falava com ele, os olhos dela ficavam tristes e ela inventava alguma desculpa para que pudesse partir. Syaoran andou até a porta, e bateu.

**Tomoyo:** "Posso ajudá-lo? Eu... Li-kun! O que tu estás fazendo aqui?"

**Syaoran:** "_(falando asperamente) _Eu preciso falar contigo sobre Sakura."

**Tomoyo:** "_(olhou para ele aborrecida) _Por quê? O que tu esperavas? Tu não apareceste na festa dela, magoaste os sentimentos dela."

**Syaoran:** "Olha, eu estava cansado do trabalho, certo? Eu queria ir, mas esqueci. Eu não tive nem a chance de abrir o convite."

**Tomoyo:** "_(olhou para ele com um pouco mais de leveza) _Tu poderias, ao menos, ter desejado a ela um feliz aniversário."

**Syaoran:** "_(que gritou) _O QUÊ? O que tu queres dizer com 'Feliz Aniversário'?"

**Tomoyo:** "_(reagindo chocada) _Tu não sabias que era o aniversário de Sakura-chan?"

**Syaoran:** "Não! Meu Deus! Não posso acreditar nisto! Agora, ela me odeia!"

**Tomoyo:** "Ela não te odeia, ela apenas se entristeceu contigo pois não apareceste, ele queria que todos os amigos dela estivessem lá, tu sabes."

**Syaoran:** "Eu tenho que ir, vejo-te mais tarde, Tomoyo."

Syaoran suspirou tristemente, e caminhou para longe antes que Tomoyo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

**Tomoyo:** "Pobre Li-kun."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

2 semans depois...

Todos olhavam em volta encantados, o festival deste ano era um enorme sucesso! A escola de Sakura tinha sempre tido festivais quase todo mês, desde que uma nova diretora assimiu, a Sra. Daichi. Ela ama festejar, ela é fabulosa, divertida e ainda consegue ter o trabalho feito.

**Touya:** "Nossa, tem havido um monte de festas ultimamente, nem tem?"

**Sakura:** "Não realmente. Apenas a minha algumas semans atrás, e este festival, e isso é tudo."

**Yukito:** "Mas elas ambos foram tão grandes, e tiveram tanta comida! _(Yukito sorriu, colocando alguns bombons na boca, todos suaram)_"

**Tomoyo:** "Uau! _(suspirando com Sakura)_ Tal quimono parece que foi feito sobre medida para ti."

**Sakura:** "_(sorrindo) _Obrigada novamente por emprestá-lo a mim."

**Yukito:** "Eu quero checar todo este festival, tudo. Parerce divertido!"

**Sakura:** "Hai! Todos pegaram as entradas?"

Todos pegaram as entradas para fora dos bolsos, exceto Tomoyo.

**Tomoyo:** "Minha nossa! Eu deixei a minha na sala de aula."

**Sakura:** "Eu a pegarei! _(Sakura sorriu)_ Fique bem aqui!"

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura caminhou dentro da sala de aula, correu à carteira de Tomoyo, e agarrou a entrada de Tomoyo. Ela estava para sair, quando algo foi pego pelos olhos dela, um envelope na carteira dela! Ela abriu, e engasgou-se. O bilhete:

_**Cara Sakura,**_

_**Por favor, encontre-me nas arquibancadas do novo campo de beisebol, tu sabes, atrás de todos os jogos e coisas.**_

**_Syaoran._**

_**P.S.: Por favor, venha sozinha.**_

A face de Sakura paulatinamente começou a ficar vermelha, ela podia jurar a qualquer um que, naquele momento, ela quase desmaiou.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura caminhou em direção das arquibancadas, com o estômago em nós. Ela não tinha dito a NINGUÉM sobre o bilhete, o que ela ia fazer?

Sakura tomou um longo fôlego assim que viu o fundo das arquibancadas, ela então caminhou em direção do outro lado, olhou por cima, e engasgou-se! Espalhados em volta, ela viu balões e outras coisas de festa, organizadamente por todo o lugar. Havia mesmo uma faixa que dizia "Feliz Aniversário Sakura" pendurada sobre uma das escadarias. Ela se dirigiu em direção daquilo, passo a passo, e engasgou-se quão bonito tudo se parecia, especialmente quando os fogos de artifício começaram a brilhar no céu.

**Sakura _(pensando)_:** "Todos estarão imaginando onde estou."

**Voz:** "Sakura."

Uma voz familiar veio por trás dela, congelando-a. Ele se virou, permanecendo lá estava Li-kun.

**Syaoran:** "Olha... _(ele suspirou)_ Eu sinto muito mesmo por perder a tua festa! Eu não tinha idéia de que era o teu aniversário, e por favor, perdõe-me! _(ele então se arqueou)_"

**Sakura:** "_(que piscou um pouco) _Tu não sabias que era minha aniversário, então?"

**Syaoran:** "_(envergonhado) _Não. Gomen."

**Sakura:** "Agora, eu me sinto mau! _(começou então a chorar)_ Eu sinto tanto! Eu..."

**Syaoran:** "Esqueça. Faça um outro pedido."

Ele a deu um bolo em forma de taça com uma vela em cima, ela soprou a única vela, e sorriu.

**Syaoran:** "_(com tom esperançoso) _Estou perdodado?"

**Sakura:** "Somente se eu estiver."

Eles balançaram as cabeças e riram. Levou um certo tempo para perceberem que estavam com as mãos se tocando. Eles se envergonharam, e ambos ficaram repetindo para si mesmos para eles amavam Yukito.

**Voz gargalhante:** "Ohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohohoh! Amor! Romance! E eu tenho tudo em fita."

**Syaoran:** "Essa não."

Syaoran se lamentou e olhou para trás para uma feliz Tomoyo, que estava segurando a câmera de vídeo.

**Tomoyo:** "Eu não sabia que tu poderias ser tão doce! _(Tomoyo deu uma gargalhada)_ Quão sortuda é Sakura-chan! Eu não posso esperar até que vocês dois fiquem juntos!"

Sakura e Syaoran piscavam um para o outro, e envergonharam-se.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Fujitaka:** "Onde está Sakura? (perguntou ao filho mais velho) Tu a viste?"

**Touya:** "Não. _(começaram a ficar preocupados) _Ela se perdeu?"

**Sakura:** "Estou bem aqui."

Touya, Yukito e Fujitaka olhou para verem Sakura e Tomoyo bem ali.

**Yukito:** "Bem, então. Desque que vocês duas estejam salvas, é melhor que nós vamos andando."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Syaoran estava radiante. Sakura tinha o perdoado! Obrigado, Kamisama! Ele bocejou, e caminhou em direção de casa.

**Syoaran:** "Maldição daquela Tomoyo, todavia."

Ele se resmungava, brincando direto, então tropeçou em uma pedra, e rolou por cima da grama descendo um monte.

**Syaoran:** "Uau!"

Então ele se levantou após se queixar. Ele se virou para voltar a subir o monte até a calçada, quando ele finalmente notou o cenário. Flores, o campo estava carregado com flores. Ele se engasgou.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka, Tomoyo, e Sakura tudo se sentaram no quintal.

**Touya:** "Aquilo foi bem legal, né?"

Yukito acenou com a cabeça, e terminando o pedaço de caramelo que ele vem mascando nos últimos momentos passados.

**Tomoyo:** "Aquilo foi MUITO legal!"

Tomoyo riu dissimuladamente para Sakura, que apenas piscou e deu a Tomoyo um olhar aborrecido.

**Fujitaka:** "Eu acho que nós temos algum sorvete nos fundos do freezer, todos querem um pouco?"

Yukito é claro que concordou, e puxou Touya para a cozinha com ele e o pai de Touya.

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo, não fique me olhando daquele jeito! Não foi nada!"

**Tomoyo:** "_(rindo inocentemente) _Sakura-chan, não faço idéia do que tu estás falando."

**Sakura:** "Tomoyo-chan!"

**Tomoyo:** "Eu estou indo ajudar com o sorvete!"

Tomoyo então correu para dentro da casa. Sakura apenas piscou.

**Sakura:** "Oh, bem..."

Ele então fechou os olhos, estava pacífico. E ela sabia que agora os fantasmas viriam e pegariam-na porque Oniichan, Touchan, Yukito-san e Tomoyo-chan estavam justamente na casa. Kero-chan também.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Sakura repentinamente cheirou algo. Cheirava bem.

**Sakura:** "_(falando alto para ninguém em particular) _O que é este cheiro."

**Syaoran:** "É o teu presente de aniversário."

Sakura abriu bem os olhos, e girou a cabeça para exatamente encontrar Syaoran ali, segurando um buquê muito bonito de flores.

**Syaoran:** "_(admitindo acabrunhadamente) _Eu esqueci de dar-te o presente mais cedo. Quando eu vi estas, elas me lembraram de ti."

Ele então as deu para ela, Sakura as aceitou graciosamente e cheirou-as.

**Syaoran:** "Tu gostate delas?"

Sakura olhou sobre as flores, com um sorriso na cara e um vermelhidão nas bochechas, também.

**Sakura:** "É o melhor presente de todos! Obrigada!"

**Syaoran:** "_(rindo gentilmente) _Chame-o de uma pequena retribuição por tudo o que tens feito por mim."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

Touya, Fujitaka e Yukito saíam da cozinha com cada um segurando duas taças de sorvete, uma para cada um deles (bem, duas para Yukito), e uma para Sakura e Tomoyo.

**Yukito:** "Tomoyo-chan, o que tu estás fazendo aqui dentro?"

Yukito a perguntou quando viu Tomoyo escondida atrás da porta com uma câmera de vídeo.

**Tomoyo:** "Gravando a história."

**Fujitaka:** "_(espiando pela janela) _Hã? Quem é aquele garoto com Sakura."

**Yukito:** "_(que também espiou pela janela, e piscou) _É Li-kun."

**Touya:** "O QUÊ?"

Touya rugiu tirando tanto Fujitaka quanto Yukito do caminho, justamente para ver aquele estúpido garoto fazendo olhos grandes para a irmãzinha dele, em seguida, Touya então fez o que ele usualmente faz, ele berrou.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**Touya:** "VOCÊ!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sakura e Syaoran se retesaram e olharam em direção da casa, para verem Tomoyo na porta gravando isso, e Touya gritando mortalmente, com Fujitaka e Yukito o segurando por trás. Sakura pestanejou, e caminhou em direção da porta de entrada. Touya finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar dos dois homens confusos e botou os braços dele em torno dos ombros de Sakura.

**Touya:** "Sakura, tu estás bem? O que ele fez para ti?"

Sakura piscou.

**Yukito:** "Onde tu pegaste essas flores, são tão bonitas."

**Sakura:** "_(que cheirou as flores de novo, e sorriu) _Li-kun as deu para mim. Ele disse que sentia muito por perder minha festa, e deu estas para mim como um presente."

**Fujitaka:** "_(sorrindo) _Bem então, aquilo foi muito legal da parte dele, não foi?"

**Touya:** "_(gritando) _O QUÊ!? O que tu queres dizer!? Eu juro, se nós não tivéssemos aparecido, ele provavelmente a teria beijado!!"

**Fujitaka:** "_(engasgando-se) _O quê!?"

**Tomoyo:** "_(suspirando) _Foi tão romântico! Eu conseguir tudo em fita! Ohohohohohoho!"

Todos pestanejaram para Tomoyo, então eles suaram. O pai de Sakura sorriu.

**Fujitaka:** "Sakura, a limusine de Tomoyo está aqui, e tu deves ir para a cama, eu colocarei as flores num vaso."

**Sakura:** "_(pestanejando envergonhada) _Hum... Touchan, eu podia mantê-las no meu quarto?"

**Fujitaka:** "Claro. Eu as trarei em um minuto."

E então Tomoyo foi para casa, e Sakura (que tinha trazido um única flor consigo) subiu as escadas para a cama.

**Touya:** "Como tu podes estar tão calmo!?"

**Fujitaka:** "Não te preocupes, ela tem apenas 11 anos de idade, é apenas uma quedinha, isto passará, e cedo o suficiente ela nem se lembrará do nome dele."

Yukito sorriu maliciosamente, e riu consigo sileciosamente. Embora Sakura fosse jovem, podia facilmente ser visto aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde, que o amor floresceria. Qualquer um podia ver aquilo, exceto por uma irmão superprotetor e um pai que nega o fato que a filha dele estava gostando é de garotos.

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

No andar de cima, Sakura bocejou e deitou-se para dormir.

**Kero:** "_(bocejando) _Boa noite, Sakura-chan."

**Sakura:** "Boa noite, Kero-chan. _(rolou na cama e fechos os olhos, então murmurou bem sileciosamente)_ Boa-noite... Syaoran."

**---------------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------------------**

**_Conto escrito em 2001. Tradução de SAKURA-CHAN'S BIRTHDAY, por Min-chan._**


End file.
